


Me, You, And Earth 2

by ghostlygalaxies



Series: Smoaking Canary [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrow - Freeform, Earth 2 - Freeform, F/F, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Flash - Freeform, Lesbian, Sara Lance - Freeform, Smoaking Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is a crime-fighting meta-human.</p>
<p>Sara Lance is both very clumsy and very intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You, And Earth 2

**Author's Note:**

> Earth 2 AU ~ In which Felicity is a meta-human, and Sara’s clumsy.

     Felicity’s head shoots up, and she is surprised by the intense headache that follows. Her hair has risen with static, and she feels a peculiar buzzing in the air. Confused, she studies her surroundings: she was with her computers, as usual. But for some reason, this felt different. 

      _What had happened?_ She racks her brain for some sort of an explanation. Then she remembers. The Particle Accelerator had went off last night at S.T.A.R. Labs. She had been watching it and reading about it from the computers, when a light struck them all and, in turn, struck her as well.

     Shouldn’t she be, well, injured or something? Confused, Felicity stands up and walks out of the room and to a mirror. No damage. She stretches. No pain. She inspects her body for any sign indicating any damage at all, and is absolutely appalled to find nothing.

      _What the hell happened last night?!_

* * *

 

**-Flash (ha!) Forward a Year-**

     Felicity tucks a jet black lock behind her ear, ducking her head and trying to walk amongst the crowd unseen. It’s become quite easy, really. After moving to Starling, life has seemed to be improving. Yet she has to remain unseen. Or they could find out about her.

     A blonde woman who seems to be very distracted by whomever she’s calling, walks onto the road. When Felicity sees a car hurtling towards the girl, she yanks her away from the road, catching her in her arms, a jolt of electricity shooting through the poor girl’s system.

     “Wha— I— Um—” the woman starts, then stands up and simply goes for, “Thank you. Thank you so, so much. My name is Sara, what’s yours?”

     “Are you alright?” Is all Felicity says, and when Sara nods, she starts to retreat.

     “Hey!” Sara calls, and though she doesn’t want to, Felicity turns around. “I didn’t catch your name!”

     “Meghan,” Felicity says, using her middle name. And then she disappears again.

     Felicity spends the rest of the walk home thinking about Sara. She isn’t quite sure why; whether it's the shock that she saved someone’s life, or the fact that Sara was absolutely gorgeous, or that she cared to ask her name... She can’t decide.

      _Sara Smoak sounds nice_ , Felicity thinks to herself before she can internally scream _**NOOO**_!!!! at the absolute stupidity of her imagination.

     The whole situation was doubtful. She wouldn’t see Sara again, for starters. Secondly, she _could_ never see her again — for her secret’s sake, and, in turn, both of their lives’. And, thirdly, it’s highly unlikely that the gorgeous Sara was attracted to girls.

      _Stupid heteronormative society,_ Felicity grumbles in her head before putting the key in its lock and stepping inside her home.

     Immediately she heads to her computer room, and all of them are off. She closes her eyes and feels the electricity surging inside of her veins, buzzing and sparking inside her bloodstream. And her hair rises with static before she casts her arms towards the electronics and they all turn on — so does her TV in the other room, her tablet, and all of the lights in the house.

     With a satisfied smile, she types away vigorously, unaware of what she’s searching before she’s found it. Sara. She wasn’t given a last name, but, sure enough, Felicity has found her.

      _Sara Lance. Hmm. Felicity Lance..._ She decides that Sara Smoak sounds better, before hitting her head against the desk multiple times.

     Then, Felicity remembers that she needs to get back to business. She clears her thoughts of Sara Lance, and, instead, immerses herself in research. Research on rapists, molesters, or anything about anyone in town that’s harassed anyone. And once she finds them and where they are, she heads out. (And then proceeds to kick some ass.) She may not seem like much, but she can ruin you digitally and in person.

* * *

 

     The next day, Felicity walks the same way she did, towards her favorite coffee shop — totally not hoping Sara Lance will be there. Nope.

     While on the street, she sees people pushing and shoving about, and she sees a familiar head of perfect blonde hair. Said blonde is pushed, and Felicity jumps into action, catching her in her arms. A small jolt of electricity passes from Smoak to Lance.

    “You sure are clumsy, Sara,” Felicity says, and the blonde stares up in shock, dazzling blue eyes wide with wonder.

     “We should really stop meeting this way, Meghan.”

     “You should really stop almost getting hurt,” Felicity retorts.

     Sara smiles before standing up. “Thanks, again,” she says. Felicity can’t help but smile back. “Where are you headed?” Sara asks.

     “A coffee shop around the corner,” Felicity replies.

     “Mind if I join?” Sara says, quite obviously checking Felicity out. 

       Felicity nearly chokes. Her face becomes bright red, and she’s quite certain that it’s her fault when the street light closest to them blows out. “Uh...”

      _Being with me is dangerous,_ she thinks. _I have so many secrets. I bring destruction and danger in my wake, and the possibility of losing control is very high._ But, for some strange reason, she has a good feeling about this.

     “Sounds like a date,” she declares, and relishes in the blush that settles on the blonde girl’s cheeks. Feeling confident, she adds, “And, by the way, it’s Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” 

* * *

     (Later, they feel a jolt of a whole other type of electricity.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
